fonlinesdkfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Commands
Core commands are hard-coded in server. They can be used for testing, debugging or moderating. To use core commands, login in game and type them using standard chat input field. All commands must start with ~ (tilde) prefix. You can also send commands by typing ~~ (double tilde), followed by command number, for example ~~2 is the same as ~myinfo. All commands require specific minimum access level. Only commands with client access level are available for everyone. To gain access level higher than client, use ~getaccess command. __TOC__ Client Access Level 'exit' Syntax: ( ~exit | ~~1 ) Description: Disconnects current character from server. Access level: client 'myinfo' Syntax: ( ~myinfo | ~~2 ) Description: Displays basic information about current character: name, critter id, access level. Access level: client 'getaccess' Syntax: ( ~getaccess | ~~11 ) level password Parameters: level - access level, it can be one of the following: client, tester, moder, admin password - access level password, defined in file FOnlineServer.cfg Description: '''Changes client access level. '''Access level: client 'deleteself' Syntax: ( ~deleteself | ~~34 ) password Parameters: password - current character account password Description: '''Deletes current character after logout. '''Access level: client 'changepassword' Syntax: ( ~changepassword | ~changepass | ~~35 ) oldpass newpass Parameters: oldpass - current password of the character newpass - new password of the character Description: '''Changes current character password. '''Access level: client Tester Access Level 'toglobal' Syntax: ( ~toglobal | ~~8 ) Description: Teleports current character to global map. Access level: tester 'param' Syntax: ( ~param | ~~10 ) type num value Parameters: type - not used, should be 0 num - parameter number value - parameter value Description: '''Changes critter data parameter of current character (stats, skills, etc) . '''Access level: tester 'dropuid' Syntax: ( ~dropuid | ~drop | ~~36 ) Description: Resets anti-alt timer, so client user can relog instantly. Access level: tester Moder Access Level 'gameinfo' Syntax: ( ~gameinfo | ~~3 ) type Parameters: type - information type, it can be one of the following numbers: 0 - Memory 1 - Player characters in the game 2 - Maps and locations 3 - Scripted events 4 - The current state of AnyData 5 - Items in the game Description: '''Displays various detailed information about server. '''Access level: moder 'id' Syntax: ( ~id | ~~4 ) name Parameters: name - name of the critter (player character) Description: '''Returns id of a critter (player character). The character must be logged in. '''Access level: moder 'move' Syntax: ( ~move | ~~5 ) crid hx hy Parameters: crid - critter id hx hy - hex coordinates Description: '''Moves a critter at a specific hex in the same location. '''Access level: moder 'kill' Syntax: ( ~kill | ~~6 ) crid Parameters: crid - critter id Description: '''Kills a critter. '''Access level: moder 'disconnect' Syntax: ( ~disconnect | ~~7 ) crid Parameters: crid - critter id Description: '''Disconnects a critter (player character) from server. '''Access level: moder 'respawn' Syntax: ( ~respawn | ~~9 ) crid Parameters: crid - critter id, if crid is 0, the command ressurects current character. Description: '''Ressurects a critter. '''Access level: moder 'additem' Syntax: ( ~additem | ~~12 ) hx hy pid count Parameters: hx hy ''- hex coordinates where item is created ''pid - item prototype id count - number of items Description: Creates item on a specific hex. Access level: moder 'additemself' Syntax: ( ~additemself | ~ais | ~~14 ) pid count Parameters: pid - item prototype id count - number of items Description: '''Creates item in the inventory of current character. '''Access level: moder 'addnpc' Syntax: ( ~addnpc | ~~15 ) hx hy dir pid Parameters: hx hy ''- hex coordinates where NPC is created ''dir - critter facing direction (0-5) pid - critter prototype id Description: Creates NPC on a specific hex. Access level: moder 'addloc' Syntax: ( ~addloc | ~~16 ) wx wy pid Parameters: wx wy ''- global map coordinates where location is created ''pid - location prototype id Description: Creates a location on global map Access level: moder 'checkvar' Syntax: ( ~checkvar | ~cvar | ~~30 ) tid_var master_is_npc master_id slave_id full_info Parameters: tid_var - var id master_is_npc - if set to 0 master is player, otherwise master is NPC and 5kk is added to var id master_id - primary critter id (used with local and unicum vars) slave_id - secondary critter id (used with unicum vars) full_info - if set to 0 displays only basic information, otherwise shows full information about the var Description: '''Checks value of a particular var (game variable). '''Access level: moder 'setvar' Syntax: ( ~setvar | ~svar | ~~31 ) tid_var master_is_npc master_id slave_id value Parameters: tid_var - var id master_is_npc - if set to 0 master is player, otherwise master is NPC and 5kk is added to var id master_id - primary critter id (used with local and unicum vars) slave_id - secondary critter id (used with unicum vars) value - new value od the var Description: '''Sets value of a particular var (game variable). '''Access level: moder 'ban' Syntax: ( ~ban | ~~33 ) ( add | add+ | delete | list ) user hours comment Parameters: add - adds a character to the ban list add+ - adds a character to the ban list and ban player IP delete - removes ban of a character list - displays the list of all banned characters user - name of the character, use with add, add+ and delete hours - ban duration in hours, use with add and add+ comment - optional comment about ban, use with add and add+ Description: '''Bans/unbans a character. '''Access level: moder Admin Access Level 'reloadscripts' Syntax: ( ~reloadscripts | ~~17 ) Description: '''Reloads all server-side script modules. '''Access level: admin 'loadscript' Syntax: ( ~loadscript | ~load | ~~18 ) name Parameters: name - script module name Description: '''Loads/reloads a server-side script module. '''Access level: admin 'reloadclientscripts' Syntax: ( ~reloadclientscripts | ~rcs | ~~19 ) Description: '''Reloads all client-side script modules. '''Access level: admin 'runscript' Syntax: ( ~runscript | ~run | ~~20 ) module func param0 param1 param2 Parameters: module - name of the module containing the function func - function name param0 param1 param2 - custom function arguments, the command also passes Critter object of the current character as a first argument Description: Run a server-side script function. Access level: admin 'reloadlocations' Syntax: ( ~reloadlocations | ~~21 ) Description: '''Reloads all location prototypes. '''Access level: admin 'loadlocation' Syntax: ( ~loadlocation | ~~22 ) pid Parameters: pid - prototype id Description: '''Loads prototype of a location. '''Access level: admin 'reloadmaps' Syntax: ( ~reloadmaps | ~~23 ) Description: '''Reloads all map prototypes. '''Access level: admin 'loadmap' Syntax: ( ~loadmap | ~~24 ) pid Parameters: pid - prototype id Description: '''Loads prototype of a map. '''Access level: admin 'regenmap' Syntax: ( ~regenmap | ~~25 ) Description: '''Regenerates current map. '''Access level: admin 'reloaddialogs' Syntax: ( ~reloaddialogs | ~~26 ) Description: '''Reloads all dialogs. '''Access level: admin 'loaddialog' Syntax: ( ~loaddialog | ~~27 ) name id Parameters: name - dialog name id - dialog id Description: Loads a dialog. Access level: admin 'reloadtexts' Syntax: ( ~reloadtexts | ~~28 ) Description: '''Reloads all MSG files. '''Access level: admin 'reloadai' Syntax: ( ~reloadai | ~~29 ) Description: '''Reloads NPC bags file (Bags.cfg). '''Access level: admin 'settime' Syntax: ( ~settime | ~~32 ) tmul year month day hour minute second Parameters: tmul - ratio of real time to game time, 0 means no change year month day - game date hour minute second - game time Description: Changes time ratio, game date and time. Access level: admin